


Магия

by Szmaragd



Series: I just wanna tell you [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Magic, One Shot, Pre-Canon, slightly mentioned??
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szmaragd/pseuds/Szmaragd
Summary: Тригель просто падка на чудеса, а Хонерва - вот совпадение - творит их каждый день.
Relationships: Haggar/Trigel (Voltron)
Series: I just wanna tell you [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873897
Kudos: 1





	Магия

В руках Хонервы творилась магия.

И Тригель не могла оторвать от нее глаз с того самого дня, когда зашла в лабораторию в поисках Альфора — а там оказалась только лучшая алхимистка Альтеи с искрами, замеревшими в смуглых пальцах. Хонерва тогда забавно дернула ушами на шум двери, но занятия своего не оставила.  
А Тригель в тот день Альфора так и не нашла. И вообще забыла, зачем искала.

Она, конечно, наслышана была. Альфор даже — тот, который Львов построил едва ли не силой мысли («Да оно само, я серьезно, само!») — не уставал повторять, что ему далеко до таланта Хонервы.  
И Тригель уже тогда, наверное, влюбилась. В образ — в умную, едва ли не всезнающую алхимистку, которая всегда идет к своим целям, достигает их и не останавливается, которая действительно может создать что-то из ничего.  
И когда увидела эту алхимистку вживую, не смогла отвести глаз.

Потому что ее руками творилось чудо — большее, чем межпространственная комета, чем разлом, чем Львы, чем Вольтрон и все те кусочки алхимии, что Тригель позволялось увидеть краем глаза.  
— Нравится? — спросила тогда Хонерва.

Ее руками наверняка могли бы создаваться вселенные.

Тригель однажды так и сказала, целуя сухие после долгих экспериментов пальцы. Хонерва засмеялась:  
— Я же не богиня.  
— А как по мне — очень даже.

Тригель тогда честна была.  
А алхимистка улыбалась печально, отдыхая у нее на плече.  
— У богов слишком много силы. Можно сойти с ума, — поделилась она шепотом как-то раз. — Иногда надо себя ограничивать.

Тригель носила ее в кровать на руках и целовала красные метки — немногим длиннее, чем у того же Альфора. И думала, что для своих экспериментов Хонерва до сих пор границу не провела.  
Не боялась. Или думала, что она выше этого.

Тригель любила ее и верила в нее.

В руках Хаггар тоже творилась магия.  
Черная, искрящая злобой на фоне рыжего неба — то ли родного для планеты, то ли полного зарева пожара, жгучая. Чужая.

— Мы умрем, — сказала Тригель, сжимая рукоять старого и непривычного после баярда оружия.  
— Эй, будь хоть немного оптимистичнее! — махнул ей Блейтц с дрожащей улыбкой. — Поддержи боевой дух!

Тригель хмыкнула.  
— Мы умрем быстро.


End file.
